


Solitude

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a lot of time to think while stranded with Maybourne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an LJ post someone made regarding 'Seven Days of Sex'.
> 
> Posted May 2012.

**SOLITUDE**

Normally Jack would say he likes his solitude, and he especially likes any solitude that involves fishing. But in this situation…he sighs, staring blindly out at the scene that has become way too familiar. It’s everything he could ever want, too bad it’s not on Earth. The wide expanse of the crystal clear river, the mountains in the distance fading into blue as twilight settles over the compound, the sounds of the night creatures slowly coming to life filling the air…along with the distance cursing of Harry Maybourne in what Jack figures can only be an attempt to rekindle the fire he so carefully banked earlier in the day. In the ensuing lull between Maybourne’s curses and the cricket’s chirps, Jack mentally adds another way to slowly and painfully kill Harry when the thorn in his side suddenly bellows his name, no doubt either extinguishing the fire or setting the whole camp ablaze.

“Jack!”

Sighing again, Jack leaves his solitary post on the make-shift dock. “Hang on, Harry. I’m coming!”

***********************

Later that night, after Harry has slunk off to wherever he sleeps, Jack tidies up the area around the fire pit before once more sitting down and enjoying a solitary evening around the campfire. Since Maybourne had gotten them marooned, he’s had a lot of time to think, probably too much, but what else is there to do? So far he’s coming up with twenty-three different ways to kill Harry, half a dozen ‘first meals’ he wants after they’re rescued—he works very hard to not think about ‘if’ they’re rescued, so it’s always when they’re rescued. He’s confident his team will find them…or maybe he’s just confident Carter will find them. Which leads him directly to his preferred past-time, cataloging all the different ways he’s going to make love to Carter upon his return.

Tonight he decides on a perennial favorite, a week spent with Carter on some remote beach on Maui or maybe that one planet where the white sand and blue water go on forever. Just him and Sam—in a black bikini—on the beach and seven days of uninterrupted pleasure. In his fantasy, she’s always a little shy to begin with, reluctant to even so much as kiss outside of the protection of their luxurious beach house. Sometimes he gets distracted at this point and contemplates the prospect of unlimited hot water, an actual bath tub and shower and toilet, never mind access to a refrigerator and means of cooking that doesn’t involve broiling your kill over an open flame, but tonight he stays on task and indulges in the entire seven days.

On day number one, they never make it out of the bed. Momentarily sidetracked by the thought of a real bed, Jack closes his eyes and imagines crisp white sheets on a mattress so soft it’s like he’s lying in a cloud and big—the biggest California King available—with Sam, warm and very naked, snuggled against his side. Yes, the first day is always in bed.

Day two they’re a bit more adventurous, the verandah of their secluded beach house faces the ocean and while he imagines the logistics of making love in a hammock are challenging at best, in his fantasy there isn’t any difficulty at all; the gentle sway of the hammock merely adds to the pleasure. His keen problem-solving skills figure that Sam on top provides the best stability, along with an ideal view for him. Her blonde hair tangled from his fingers, her face flush with pleasure, her eyes closed in pure delight, her breasts swaying enticingly as she moves over him and god, the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her is the sweetest pleasure. In his fantasy, he lasts forever, but in real life? He’s not so sure; he’s wanted her for so long; the first time he’ll probably be lucky if he actually comes inside her. 

By day three they’re out on the beach—he’s careful to apply sunscreen liberally everywhere on Sam and she returns the favor, their slick bodies rubbing erotically against each other. Since it’s his fantasy, sand never plays a factor except when they shower each other off, which always leads to hot shower sex. On day four, they try their hand at the ocean. There’s always a secluded inlet on his fantasy beach where the surf isn’t an issue and the warm water surges gently around them. The buoyant water helps support her, her legs wrapped around him, her head resting against his shoulder and her breath whooshing out in soft sighs against him as he leisurely thrusts into her. It’s ideal…the warm water surrounding them, the warm sun beating down on them and Sam soft and pliant against him.

By the time he gets to day five he’s usually so hard he has to stop and go take a quick swim in the chilly water of the river or finish himself off by hand, imagining its Sam stroking and caressing him. It’s never as satisfying or fulfilling as he instinctively knows it will be with her, but it’s usually better than trying to go to sleep, hard and aching for her. But when he does make it to day five, it doesn’t really seem to matter anymore where and how often they make love, because it’s just enough to be with her. 

Stifling a yawn, Jack finally feels tired enough to sleep. He carefully banks the fire and trudges off to the partially standing hut where he’s set up his sleeping area. He hears a twig snap and catches a brief glimpse of Maybourne skulking just outside the perimeter of the settlement. “Harry! For god’s sake, go to bed!” he yells. 

Harry ignores him, disappearing into the night and grumbling under his breath. Jack shakes his head in disgust, he adds way number twenty-four to his ‘How to Kill Harry’ list. Doing a quick check to make sure his nine mil is still in place, Jack settles down for the night, the narrow cot only slightly better than the hard ground and not half as good as a sandy beach. Closing his eyes, Jack can almost imagine he’s not marooned on some planet light years from Earth and he’s just waiting for Sam to join him for day six….

**Epilog**

When Fraiser finally releases him after he’s been poked, prodded and patched up, Jack slowly hobbles to the elevator. He’s finally free to leave the mountain and thanks to Teal’c, he has his jacket, wallet and car keys. His thigh still aches, but he’s almost home and that’s all that matters. Rounding the corner to the elevator to the surface, he sees someone already waiting there and he smiles to himself when he recognizes who it is. Stuffing his hands in his pockets—and trying not to limp too much, he joins her at the elevator.

“Sir,” Sam says, a warm smile on her face. “Janet released you?”

“Yep,” he replies easily. “All cleared by the doc.”

“What are you going to do with your time off?” she asks, just as the elevator door slides open.

“Well, Carter,” he drawls, following her into the elevator. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” He presses the button for the surface and then smoothly pushes the close door button. “How do you feel about a week in Maui?”

**THE END**


End file.
